wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starseeker (OC)
DO NOT USE OC OR PART OF IT IN ANY ROLE-PLAY WITHOUT CREATOR'S PERMISSION! Appearance Starseeker is a dragon of average height, with a slightly different posture. Unlike most dragons of his age, he is not muscular and rather frail, seemingly finer compared to other dragons, although he does not particularly stand out. His scales on the abdomen are in a dark shade of gray, and the rest of the scales are almost ebony black. Sharp, always clean and well-groomed talons, which because of his hobbies are often stained with ink, have a color similar to silver. Seeker also has purple, contrasting eyes - a characteristic feature of members of the former royal family of his tribe. The membranes on his wings are in dark blue shade, similar to the night sky, and the silver scales resembling stars are arranged in the shape of the Orion constellation, a feature which he inherited from his father Lightbringer. With the eyes of a skillful observer would easily see two silver scales forming shapes of teardrops. The whole body, scales, claws and horns are kept alwaysclean and tidy, trying to be polished and shining almost as much as those of the Icewings, which he sometimes saw in the palace, and their appearance sometimes aroused jealousy in him. Facts that would indicate that he is a descendant of the Nightwing and Rainwing hybrid is very difficult to notice. The only distinctive features are that it is slightly taller and slimmer than the usual Nightwings, with longer and slender limbs. His spines are also slightly different, longer and thinner. Personality A calm, organized dragon, proud and distrustful. He has very conservative views of the world around him. He tries to be always cheerful and sociable, but usually it is only a mask. He is a pragmatic opportunist, but he is also flexible in cunning and conspiracy. He hides his strength and prefers to use the fact that others often underestimate him. He is ruthless in protecting those he loves. Sometimes though he is trying to minimize his two-faced nature in favor of a generous and kind reputation, helping others, especially the poor and the sick. For dragons outside of his tribe Seeker has little trust, as most of them have no value for him in achieving his goals but he is open to hearing them and helping them as he can. As time passes, he is less and less smiling and slowly feels that he has left his joy of life behind as despite the sincere willingness and effort he puts into his work, many dragons still remained not only unfriendly to him but were shown hostility, seeing him as a stranger. He deals more with the favors of the lower classes, having real joy only in the fact that he can truly help someone and change their situation in life. Royal and nobility courts were usually open to him, because of his name and good appearance, but when it was not in his interest, Starseeker tried to avoid balls and sumptuous feasts. He saw this as a mere waste of resources, banquets issued without the opportunity to satisfy the vanity of the upper classes, while the lower ones had to work for it, often in poverty and hunger. Seeker, however, thought that he was far from being a socialist. According to him, the class system is the best that has arisen, because everyone has his place and task in society, and the office of the queen and monarchy is national sanctity, but it can not be based on the exploitation of the lower classes of society. He, as one of the few in his circle, was always ready to reach out and raise someone from poverty, not expecting anything in return, not even gratitude. In spite of his seeming benign and merciful attitude, he is doing well in the world of great politics. Starseeker knows how to use the greed of the nobles against them, how to manipulate them and use other dragons for their purposes, but without any harm to them. He usually has a "mask" without showing his true intentions and emotions. As a manipulator, it is usually unnoticeable until it is too late to interfere with its intended purpose. Powers and Skills Although Seeker has hatched under two full moons, it never showed any powers typical for Nightwings. He tries not to think about it, but in the end he usually blames himself for being too soft or stupid to develop these gifts. He is a capable politician, diplomat and commander. He has the gift of persuading and manipulating others. It is rare to make a real friendship with Seeker, and his true nature and plans often hide behind a large number of "masks". Over the years he spent in academy and free time, which he spent in the library he had an efficient sense of deduction and good memory. His eyesight and hearing are also very good, and by working as a medic in places that are often dangerous and dark, his senses are sensitive to small changes and details. After the adventures he had in the Claws of Clouds Mountains, he tries to devote at least a few hours a day to physical exercises and training in the use of the sword. In time he learned the basics of fencing and even though he is not the best swordsman, he is happy with his fighting skills because they are usually enough to defend himself and save himself from trouble. Unfortunately, his poor health and flimsy posture make difficult for him to work out some condition, he is still weaker than most dragons from his surroundings, so he tries to put on agility in the fight, dealing fast and precise attacks, usually circling a bigger opponent. Other dragons often stated that it was more a way of dancing than fighting but it did not disturb him, because in fact the fighting style he studied was called "Water Dancing". Relatives He is associated with the old royal ruling Kingdom of the Night for thousands of years, who lost power after the events of the War of Succession. The last surviving member of the family is his cousin, Starmaker. He truly loved his family, most his grandmother Greatness, who often was taking care of him as a dragonet. His parents often worked for the tribe. Moonbinder, Seeker's mother, was a teacher who after the tribe moved to the Rain Forest was one of the first Nightwing, who as the highest value set the memory of old times and tried to convey her knowledge to future generations, although it came out differently. Whereas Lightbringer was the first dragon in the family, who had a more public position because he managed the medical wing, with his work trying to help the tortured dragons from the island. As most of the Nightwings had problems with lungs and scales, Light's help was indispensable for them and earned family much respect they lost after past events. Starseeker loved his younger sister, Shadowbinder, who hatched four years after him, unfortunately, just like him she inherited his family's poor health and died in the third year of life (she died of tuberculosis). Her death shook Seeker, and in the years to come, his entire family, except Starmaker, who lived far away from the tribe, fully absorbed in his somewhat mad research, died to the epidemic again. All this prompted him to abandon his studies for a counselor and lawyer, and he would become a medic, as his life goal was to help others so that no one else would have to suffer like him. Jewelry or Items Almost none. Usually, he despises jewelry and glamour, but he has a green diamond from his grandmother's diadem, the only one of the few family reminder of the old ways…However, after he joined the court he started to wear the necklace made of Emeralds, as green is his favorite color and a symbol of harmony and nurture, freshness and life itself, it is seen as a stable color just as Starseeker himself. He also has a sword named Oathkeeper. He found it during his exploration in the Mountains of the North, He had to pay with his own blood to enter the treasury where it was stored, He named him Oathkeeper, because of obvious reasons. The spell thrown on the sword will make it indestructible and it can freeze and destroy enemy armaments. Links to connected pages: King's Guard, Night Kingdom Quotes ''- "There is no mistake in looking into the past, searching for inspiration from there, but dwelling in it can be deadly..." - (WoF_S) To Nightwalker, about the history of the tribe '' -''"The only thing that stands longer then honor and pride is a family line, the legacy that moves one, and if we want to establish a strong dynasty, stronger than the last one, which will remain for thousands of years after our death we have to care for each other"'' - (TU) To Starstealer, about the importance of the familial bond ''- "Do not pity the dead..." - (TU) To Dawnbringer about mourning for too long ''- "You know... once in a while we have to slow down. Just enjoy the morning sunrise or appreciate the smell of a freshly bloomed rose" - ''(TU) to Mango in Rose Garden of Night Palace - "''They won't obey you until they fear you... all of them are just like dragonets, so you must be their ruler and their guide" - (TU) To Tarragon during campaign in Pantala - "Honor, you, smaller yet great than one who is connected to you by lines of blood. You will be the king, Starseeker. But the one whom you call dear shall father the line of kings who will sit on what you have created, the crown you shall have... but hold no legacy nor future."'' - Prophecy which Starseeker received in the early years in the Academy. Spells text '''The All-Seeing Mirror:' I want this scroll to become a mirror of the medium size, able to hang on the wall. I want this mirror to be unbreakable and not be used by anyone except me without my knowledge about it. I want it to show me everything I desire to see, the dragons, places and things... The things that were, things that are and some things... that have not yet come to pass The border barrier: ''I adjure this sapphire that when I turn it in my claws, an invisible barrier will appear across the entire border of the peninsula, a new one. I want it to be immune to all spells, everyone, only I have the right to change it, let it keep everyone who has bad intentions to Nightwings, and those who will want to enter by force, knocked out'' Starseeker Dawnbringer.jpg|Starseeker with Dawnbringer (Siblings) (Art by Path_Finder_627) Starseeker2.png|Starseeker (Art by MaciejMMMMM with help of Path_Finder_627) Starseeker Jada.png|Starseeker on Jada's base Starstealer and Starseeker.png|Starseeker with his new hatched son, Starstealer Hatchling Seeker.png|Starseeker as a Hatchling (Art by Path_Finder_627) Starseeker Base.png|Starseeker on Joy's base, visible Orion Constellation (Colors by MaciejMMMMM) Part Base.png|Part of Base, visible teardrop and the purple eyes Starseeker4.png|Starseeker on updated Jada's base (Color by MaciejMMMMM) Dawnseeker.png|Dawnbringer and Starseeker (By MaciejMMMMM with help of Path_Finder_627) 56290967_423545448190340_4385908211970998272_n.jpg|King Starseeker with his necklace and Oathkeeper(by Path_Finder_627) 56298389_568296177002116_917044241467703296_n.png|"The Brotherhood of Night" Starseeker, Clownfish and Starstruck (by Path_Finder_627) 56219822_383223615851208_5510064100098441216_n.png|''There is always a second side'' (by MaciejMMMMM) Starseeker.png|Starseeker Headshot (by Path_Finder_627) starseekert.png|Starseeker (Headshot made by Artotte) Starseeker by toxic.jpg|Starseeker (Base done by Toxic...) YCH_06_-_Starseeker.png|Starseeker with flag of German Empire (1871-1918) (made by Lamp-P0st) StarSeeker11.png|Starseeker, holding Oathkeeper (Art by ArtGirl35) StarSeeker_throne.png|Throning Starseeker (Art by ArtGirl35) StarSeeker3.png|Starseeker (Art by Artgril35) Starseekerref.png|Starseeker (Base of Dragonreborn) NightWing_Headshot_Template.png|Starseeker (Base of Dragonreborn) Screenshot_2019-09-22_at_18.56.16.png|Ember and Starseeker (Art by SunsetChaser) Seeker_and_Ember_2.png|''The Game of Shadow'' (Art by SunsetChaser) 72819660_250268522550823_1661336905356148736_n.png|Starseeker Ref (By Owibyx) seekerhdaygift.png|(Headshot made by Artotte) one.png|Christmas gift from Ember of Skywings(Artist Unknown?) Seekers_messed_up_comission.jpg|Christmas time (Art by SunsetChaser) Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Dragonsonas